The fascia is that part of a building where the roof terminates. Typically, most residences and relatively small commercial or industrial establishments utilize a sloping roof. The roof structure includes a plurality of rafters upon which a solid material such as plywood or the like is placed. Subsequently, a weatherproofing component is applied on top thereof, the weatherproofing component typically being asphalt tiles although metal, shakes, other types of tiles, and composite materials have all been known to be utilised.
At the point where the rafters terminate, a fascia is installed and extends along the ends of the rafters. Typically, the fascia may comprise a wooden member and/or a metal member secured to the rafter ends. Typically, the metal member has an L-shaped configuration which extends along the fascia and inwardly towards the soffit portion of the eaves.
A soffit structure is generally utilized to provide ventilation to the air space under the roof. Typically, the soffit will comprise a piece of metal or plastic having apertures therein to permit the passage of air into the air space. A second outlet such as a roof vent is provided to encourage the flow of air therethrough.
The arrangement of the fascia and soffit has essentially not changed for many years. The fascia will usually comprise a wooden strip nailed along the ends of the rafters and this is then covered by a metal or plastic fascia member. However, it is also known to only use the metal or plastic fascia.